Implementing gameplays for individual users in a video game based on individual users' preferences is known. For example, some conventional gaming systems may suggest a number of potential game actions to a user during a course in the video games provided by those gaming systems. Based on the suggestions, the user may be enabled by those systems to indicate preferred game actions for execution in the video games.
Obtaining crowd sourced content through external user forums is known. For examples, some systems enable users to vote on a user forum for television broadcast content which the users would like to view at a future time. Some systems enable users to vote for features for inclusion in future releases of software programs during downloading of the software programs by these users.